<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by Spencebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990356">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox'>Spencebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Happy Ending, Kinda Bitchy Leia, Kinks, Lewd In General, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Marking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Rose Gets Better, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, not slow burn, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Rey Johnson that during her second semester at Chandrila University, at the prime age of 21, she would be browsing a Sugar Daddy website, she’d have called you a liar.</p><p>And if anyone had dared assume that Ben Solo, now under the name Kylo Ren, would fall for the girl who needed money and love from someone like him, he probably would've believed you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised a sugar daddy ben au and here we are! Also, plz look at poll in end notes! This isn't going to be very long because I hate having like ten long running fics, but I still hope to make it great!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone had told Rey Johnson that during her second semester at Chandrila University, at the prime age of 21, she would be browsing a Sugar Daddy website, she’d have called you a liar.</p><p>Rose has flaunted her own experience with the particular site, “Armitage is the only reason I got through my first year; he paid every class bill, all of my books, I told him to stop once he tried to buy us a joint apartment but, I mean, look at us now, we’re practically <em>living </em>together. It’s crazy, right?”</p><p>Yeah, it was crazy; Rey remembered meeting Armitage just two months after Rose had said that they were ‘official’—which was about four months after Rey had first learned of Rose’s excursion onto the website that Rey herself was making an account on.</p><p>
  <em>Username: </em>
</p><p>Uhm, she thought for a moment, not wanting it be something dumb like Sweet Kisses or Lusty Lady, searching her small bedroom for something interesting but not stupid. The Asteriod Battles poster hung bold and bright on her wall, and Rey took in the proud protagonist Kira, donning a blaster and smolder. Rey nodded with a satisfied grin, typing—</p><p>
  <em>Username: Kira21</em>
</p><p>She grinned when the username remained untaken, filling out the rest of the birthdate and name info. The next page was more personal; questions ranging from <em>what are you looking for in this relationship, </em>to <em>List 1-5 kinks. </em></p><p>Kinks? Hm, her eyes scanned the massive list, everything from biting to watersports—which she had to Google and immediately regret, and she wearily chose the first few that seemed on the tamer side; BDSM, DD/lg—she sorta knew what that was—, and a few others.</p><p>She didn’t understand the full of extent of these kinks, but she wasn’t really expecting to hear back from anyone of this site.</p><p>Within 15 minutes, her account was live. Her eyes scanned the short but brief profile, glaring at the grey head that resembled her icon. Putting a profile picture was normal; it made sense that people were more likely to talk to you if they saw what you looked like. She ended up choosing a picture that Rose had taken of her on their last nature hike, which—oh god, who even hiked anymore—had ended with Rose having mosquito bites and Rey a swollen ankle.</p><p>She thought she looked all right; her smile looked sincere and the sun was hitting the chub of her cheeks just right, even her mild freckles looked decent. Her hair was up in the three buns that Rose liked to say were ‘meant for a child’, so hopefully that wasn’t too much of a turn off.</p><p>The new profile picture sprung up next to her username and she stared at the inbox, waiting for any notifications.</p><p>Ten minutes passed and not a single one came in, not one. She had no idea how long it took Rose to get any notifications from guys, maybe it took a couple of days or something. The bills piling up on her dresser loomed over her head, nervously chipping at her already cracked nails.</p><p>Was this stupid of her, to think that some guy would pay her for her company and suddenly all of her money woes would go away? See, this is what she gets for listening to Rose.</p><p>
  <em>Inbox: 1 New Message </em>
</p><p>“Yes!” She fist bumped the air and eagerly moved her mouse to hover the virtual mailbox, clicking and waiting for the page to load. It was a few seconds before the mail page popped up, and instantly her ecstatic mood deflated, seeing the profile picture of a sun burnt man who’d named himself Admiral A, with the message:</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to take a ride on my cock pit, Kira?” </em>
</p><p>“Stupid, this is stupid—I’m so stupid, Rose, you’re stuPID!” She closed the laptop with a huff and groaned into her sheets, knowing this was the first of many <em>stupid </em>messages.</p><hr/><p>The messages flew into her phone the following days; ranging from wanting her to sit on their faces, to asking for her shoe size. She ignored almost all of them, glaring at Rose in their shared Shakespearean Lit. Class, only growing more agitated each time Rose just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>The first actual serious message came that weekend, 4 days after she’d made the account. His account name was KyloRen, and there was no profile picture, which immediately had her on sketch mode. But she would admit, the message had her intrigued.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: I’m going to assume you’re an Asteroid Battles fan. </em>
</p><p>Hm.</p><p>There was no sexual innuendo, no crude remark about her profile picture, it was pretty… normal. So she saw no harm in responding while sitting in the cafeteria, scarfing down the cheapest vending machine snack she could pay for.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: Seeing as you’re the one who pointed it out, it’s safe to assume you’re a fan too. </em>
</p><p>Oh god, that was so nerdy, oh god; she precariously placed her phone face down on the table and guzzled the 99 cent Arizona, not anxiously tapping her bitten nails on the shitty lunchroom table, and definitely not shaking her leg under said table.</p><p>Her last class for the day flew by, and the bus ride back to her shitty one bedroom with combo kitchen apartment felt like it lasted a thousand year. Her legs dragged along the dirty floor and her door slammed behind as she finally reached sanctuary, collapsing on the dirty blue couch and letting out a huff.</p><p>She could’ve just started some weekend homework, or boiled up a cup of ramen, but instead she said—</p><p>“Fuck it.” And dug around the couch for her beat up laptop that was on its last leg, booting it up to login to her account, trying to brush down the odd satisfaction at opening her mailbox and seeing KyloRen.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: I’ve gone to my fair share of premieres, and I thought it was a good icebreaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: How’s your day?</em>
</p><p>His messages had come directly after the one she’d sent during lunch, and she bit her lip, thinking hard on how to proceed. Did she keep messaging this faceless KyloRen, even though he was without a doubt the most normal guy who’d messaged her.</p><p>Her fingers lingered on the keyboard, one hand running to free her hair from its dreaded bun.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: I’ve never gone to the premiers, too crowded and expensive. </em>
</p><p>“Damn it.” She didn’t want to sound like she had no money, except she didn’t, so what was the point in hiding.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: My day wasn’t bad, had two classes and overall decent. </em>
</p><p>Well, that didn’t sound lame.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: And you?</em>
</p><p>She sat back on the couch, looking between the little clock and the, once again, empty mailbox. She sat the laptop on the rickety dollar store table that had already lost one of its legs, walking to the kitchen and reaching up into the top cabinets.</p><p>There were about fifteen cups left, and four shrimp blocks that were light years better than the cup. She looked back at the open laptop as she prepped a pot to boil two cups of water, adding a bit of maybe expired chicken bouillon, and then adding the block of ramen and shrimp packet.</p><p>Her ass planted back on the couch with a bowl of ramen and a worn down pair of chopsticks, blowing on the hot noodles and eagerly slurping them down. She wasn’t close enough to see her computer screen, needing the glasses labeled ‘for computer only’ that she’d gotten prescribed years ago, on account of her shitty eye sight.</p><p>Eh, it was easier to precariously use her foot to grip the table leg and drag it closer, eyeing the bright screen eagerly. Her eyebrows went up at the three new messages, placing the hot bowl in her lap to reach for the computer, eyes glossing over the messages.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: The premiers are overrated, don’t waste your time or money, I know I shouldn’t have. </em>
</p><p>That made her smile, glad he didn’t say anything about how premiere tickets were about fifty bucks, and she’d called them ‘expensive’.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: I’m glad to hear your day was decent. I had a meeting that was pretty bad, but I’m glad it’s over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: Can I ask you a question?</em>
</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: Sure.</em>
</p><p>A beat passed, then his next message popped up.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: Why are you on this site? You don’t seem like the type of person I would normally talk to on here.</em>
</p><p>Well, there was no point in lying to him, seeing as after she said it he’d probably block her account. Her fingers trembled as she typed.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: You’re right; I’m not. I go Chandrila University and my apartment looks like shit. I need the money and…</em>
</p><p>Her fingers pulled back, eyebrows creasing at her own words. She knew what she wanted to type, the words Rose had been telling her for years that she’d shrugged off. But it was true… Rey was—</p><p>
  <em>Lonely</em>
</p><p>It was hard being so alone all the time; she’d had Rose before Armitage came into the picture, and all of their girl time slowly faded away. It broke Rey’s heart when her best friend faded away, leaving Rey to sit by herself and eat ramen all night. The isolation had grown on Rey, like a fungi that fed off of all her alone time. It would be nice if there were someone to care about her, worry if she was okay and just care about her.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: You’re right; I’m not. I go to Chandrila University and my apartment looks like shit. I need the money and I’m alone. I thought I could meet someone who’d help me get my life together, financially and socially. I hate being alone. Sorry for putting all of that on you, I get it if you don’t respond. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t cry, refused to act like this mystery man KyloRen was anything but a nameless face that probably wanted to use her as his mistress.</p><p>She went and checked her school email, slurped up the last few drops of shrimpy broth and was ready to fall face first into her bed for the night. Her index finger was clicking all of the tabs closed, lingering over the website that no doubt had an empty inbox.</p><p>Except…</p><p>She clicked it like a fool and was genuinely surprised at the two messages from KyloRen.</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: We’re more alike than you think. I have more money than I know what to do with and have overbearing friends who don’t understand what being an introvert is. I barely have my life together, and you don’t have to be alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: This may seem bold, but would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Only if that works with your schedule, but I would like to get to know you better. </em>
</p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god, he doesn’t think I’m a lonely hermit, oh my god.” She was so glad she didn’t have any classes tomorrow, trying not to panic as she pictured all of her beat up clothes, typing away a response.</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: I’d love to have lunch with you. Just tell me a place and time. </em>
</p><p>This was happening, this was actually happening. She was gong to meet someone from a sugar daddy website. Oh wait—</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: I noticed you don’t have a profile picture, how will I know what you look like?</em>
</p><p>She crossed her fingers, “Please be mildly attractive.”</p><p>His next message had an attachment with; <em>Please ignore the idiot in the background.</em></p><p>The first thing she noticed was his height; he was at least a foot taller than the grey haired women he’d thrown his arm over— in the background, there was a man with curly hair sticking his tongue out and flipping off the camera, which indeed made her giggle—and he was just even bigger all around. His chest was surprisingly wide, and his biceps held muscle that had her mouth watering. He kept his hair close to his shoulders, a solid obsidian that went well with his dark eyes.</p><p>She could tell why he didn’t want to post a profile picture; he had a face like no other man she’d ever seen. His nose was a dominant portion of his face, with a big goofy smile filled with a few oddly shaped teeth. An array of moles were scattered on his cheeks, and she found herself falling for the image of this man.</p><p>He was beautiful, and it made her question why in the hell he’d messaged <em>her</em>; Rey was as plain as the sun is hot, and had the personality of a boiled carrot. Well, he couldn’t back out now, so she messaged back,</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: You’re friend in the back has a great sense of humor, but also, nice hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: Thanks, and Poe’s an idiot, maybe you’ll meet him one day.</em>
</p><p>Look at them, already talking about meeting his friend. She yawned and blinked away any water in her eyes, typing,</p><p>
  <em>Kira21: Well, I should head to bed, gotta get up early to pick out a cute outfit.</em>
</p><p>His next response was quick,</p><p>
  <em>KyloRen: Alright, have sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>She shut her laptop and stood with a stretch, grin overtaking her face as she danced to her bed, wishing she could tell Rose all about this, but seeing as Rose hadn’t been answering her texts, it seemed pointless. She belly flopped on her comfy comforter, snuggling against the warmth cloth and closing her eyes with a smile.</p><p>Tomorrow, she wouldn’t be so alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this, but aLSO! A QUESTION FOR YE!</p><p>I've been wanting to do an Adam Sackler fanfic, but would people rather read it as Adam/Rey, Adam/Oc, or (I've never done this before) Adam/reader? What would ya'll most be interested in?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>